1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for forming a deposited film suitable for laminating layers comprising a non-single crystalline semiconductor containing a semiconductor material such as silicon and/or germanium or layers comprising an insulating material such as SiN and SiO.sub.2 or layers comprising a metal in multiple layers on a supporting member.
2. Related Background Art
For example, as a device for preparing a crystalline semiconductor multi-layer film (a film having respective layers which are sufficiently thin and exhibiting the quantum size effect is generally called "semiconductor superlattice"), the device using the molecular beam epitaxy method by use of ultra-high-vacuum has been well known in the art.
On the other hand, recently also in the field of non-single crystalline semiconductor, multi-layer thin films have been prepared. However, in this field only the preparation method by use of the glow discharge method has been reported up to date (for example, B. Abeles and T. Tiedje, Physical Review Letters, Vol. 51 (1983) p.p. 2003-2006).
In the device using the glow discharge method as mentioned above, RF discharging is generally used and therefore discharging tends to be unstable due to poor matching with power source at initiation of discharging. Accordingly, particularly when preparing a thin film of about 10 .ANG., it becomes very difficult to control the film thickness. Also, the thin film is directly formed in a discharging atmosphere and, besides, a large number of ion species having high energy are included in the discharging atmosphere. Therefore, during formation of multiple layers of thin films, the interface between the respective layers of thin films is roughened by such ion species, whereby it has not been easy to obtain a multi-layer thin film of high quality.
Thus, according to the glow discharge method of the prior art, a non-single crystalline semiconductor multi-layer thin film can be prepared only with difficulty.